Deja Vu
by gryffindork.2007
Summary: When a distraught Hermione finds out she's carrying another life inside of her, she wonders how to break the news to Ron. Little does she know that he's planning to surprise her that night also! [OneshotSongfic]


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people or worlds that JKR has let me play in. How sad. Oh yeah – the song Déjà vu belongs to Beyonce and Jay-Z. 

"I'm WHAT?" Hermione Granger was sitting on the table at her boyfriend, Ron's flat. His sister, Ginny was over, having heard that Ron was out on business and thinking that her best friend needed company.

"Yup. Pregnant." Ginny nodded. "Congratulations! Being pregnant isn't that bad, 'Mione! I'm 5 months pregnant, and I'm happy! This is great for you and Ron! You guys can finally start the family you've always wanted! I'm really happy for you!"

"Yeah… but you and Harry at least got married before you – you know…" Hermione started to clear away the potion that Ginny had concocted to test if she was pregnant or not. "You're sure the potion wasn't malfunctioning?"

"Completely - and I didn't really need the potion to figure it out anyways. You told me that you've been violently sick this morning and that you've started to have cravings for grapes and oranges; how much more evidence do I need? In case you've forgotten, I'm a Healer, Hermione. I deal with this every day! Anyways, Ron'll understand. How are you gonna tell him?" 

"I dunno – hey he's coming back in a few minutes from work – you better go. I don't want him to see all the stuff here on the table."

"See ya later, 'Mione – just relax!"

But Hermione couldn't. After Ginny had gone, she let out a wail and wondered how she was going to break the news to Ron.

Ron was furious – she was crying and begging him to stop yelling. Somebody was knocking on the door, knocking hard – knocking?

Hermione woke up with a start and heard someone banging on the door, yelling at her to open the door. 

Oh no, she thought, that's Ron. OH MY GOD, I'm pregnant, oh no oh no oh no, what do I tell him –

"HERMIONE!!!!!!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!" yelled Ron from outside of his apartment, obviously very worried that she wasn't in there.

Hermione hurried to the door and opened it to find the love of her life standing there, with a worried and anxious look on his face, which quickly disappeared as he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. "God, 'Mione, where were you?"

"Oh, god, Ron I'm so sorry. I fell asleep and you knocked me up – ah, knocked the door. I didn't hear. Sorry." Hermione turned red, flustered at her mistake. "Hungry, baby?"

"Nothing a little taste of those lips wouldn't fix," Ron said with a devilish smile on his face. Hermione allowed him to envelop her in his strong arms and kiss her passionately. In her head she was thinking of that first, wonderful kiss, the one that had put Ron in her heart forever. 

**-Flashback-**

_Hermione and Ron were both sitting, side by side, at a surprisingly empty Three Broomsticks, sipping buterbeers, both very windswept after visiting almost every store in Hogsmeade in the bitter January cold. Ron was very red around the ears and started to speak – "Hey – Hey Hermione, I-I- I'm really glad you came with me to Hogsmeade today…" _

She smiled and looked at him. "Ron, I wouldn't have had as much fun with anyone else." Both the 17-year old teenagers stared at each other in a dreamy kind of way.

From behind the bar, Madam Rosmerta had been watching their whole exchange and couldn't remember a single time where she had seen any two teenagers more in love. She walked over to the radio and tuned it to a station that most young wizard and witches listened to these days. She put the volume up and watched the two from afar.  
**  
I try to catch myself, but I'm outta control  
Your sexiness is so appealing; I can't let it go  
**  
Ron looked at Hermione again – God, she's beautiful – and searched for something to talk about.

** You know I can't get off of you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
**  
Hermione smiled at one of her favorite songs airing on the radio. "Nice song," she commented.

** And I don't want no substitute   
Baby I swear its déjà vu  
**  
"Yeah, it is…" A sudden thought hit Ron. "It's true, too." Shit, did I just say that aloud?

Hermione's eyes went slightly wider – Surely he doesn't mean that about me? – A confused look passed over her face. "What do you mean????"

"Er… the song is the way I feel about you – I've felt this way about you for 5 years - " As Ron spoke, his ears grew steadily redder.

Hermione was speechless – "I've no idea what to say Ron – I-I"

Ron moved his head closer to Hermione's. "You don't have to…" he whispered.

Suddenly Hermione pushed her head closer to Ron's and their lips made contact… it was amazing how heated the simple action of lip-against-lip felt… at the same time, they both thought 'This is amazing…'

**-****End Flashback-**_  
_

Hermione pulled her lips away from Ron's and sighed happily. Ron smiled at her and asked, "So, how was your day? Feel better from this morning? You were throwing up pretty bad!"

"Oh, I'm fine… go get changed, then come back down here – we have to talk about something…"

Ron looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I-I- I mean, nothing's WRONG. I think it's a good thing, unless – oh, I don't know. Just get changed and get down here."

"OK…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron were sitting together on the sofa in the living room and Ron was asking questions about why Hermione looked so miserable. "Just say it, sweetie. Even if its bad news, we'll get through it together. I'll always be here for you. Hey – this'll make you feel better." He went over to the radio and switched it on. He waved his wand at it, and sure enough, 'their song' started playing softly.

_ And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear its déjà vu **  
**_  
"OK. Okay, um, I- I – you love me, right?"

"Of course I do - "

"And you won't get mad at me?"

"No, unless you're seeing someone else – you're not, are you?"

"No… OK – I – I'm pregnant."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "WHAT? Wait – what did – did you just say you were PREGNANT?"

Hermione started to cry. "I'm sorry, Ron, I just realized today, I – I was so irresponsible, we – we didn't use the contraception spell - " At this, Hermione started to downright bawl in front of Ron. 

Ron, meanwhile, was wondering why Hermione was crying like it was a bad thing she was pregnant. He was overjoyed. Girls… they can be so weird… A slow smile spread across his face as it dawned upon him that he was going to be a father.

Suddenly, Ron swept his girlfriend up off the sofa and hugged her as tightly as he could, and was landing soft kisses on her head. "You have never been so beautiful to me…" he was murmuring softly into her hair. 

Hermione stopped crying and asked Ron bewilderedly, "You – you're happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're pregnant – we can start a family like we've always wanted to - "

Hermione buried her head in Ron's chest and held on to him tightly, like she never wanted to let go. Ron fingered her hair and a wild idea came to his mind. He leaned over and placed his mouth right next to Hermione's ear. He kissed it gently, and then murmured, "Marry me."

Hermione gasped and let go of Ron. "What?"

"Marry me."

"M-me? Marry – marry you?"

"No, I was asking the baby."

"Ron!!! Are – are you serious?"

"Please marry me?" Ron smiled slightly, got down on one knee and waved his wand in the direction of his room, and a little black box came zooming towards him. He opened it and handed her the most beautiful, princess-cut diamond engagement ring Hermione had ever see. On the band were the engraved words –

Hermione, I swear it was déjà vu. I love you. Ron.

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. "Its beautiful. I love you." She pulled him up and kissed him with all the love in her heart.

"I guess that's a yes, then." 


End file.
